bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Flynn (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50945 |altname = Flynn |no = 1332 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 110 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 6, 9, 12, 15, 19, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 8, 9, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 35, 45, 55, 65, 75, 85, 95, 105, 115, 125, 135, 145, 155 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A Samurai who claims to be from the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado located in another world. Flynn's actions marked his place in history, and he came to be known as the savior by many. According to legend, he had enough power to defeat the gods, and was forced to intervene in a battle amongst the divinities themselves. However, only a handful of people know what role he actually played in the war. The only way to learn what really took place is to follow the tracks of a certain young hero. |summon = As your aide, I shall acquire enough power to protect my people! |fusion = I shall defeat any opponent who presents itself to help you realize your ambitions! |evolution = You can count on my protection. Now let us face our enemy together! | hp_base = 4320 |atk_base = 1430 |def_base = 1430 |rec_base = 1430 | hp_lord = 6000 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1900 |rec_lord = 1900 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = As the Savior |lsdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction to attack for 2 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% after 10,000 damage |bb = Debilitate |bbdescription = 14 combo Light attack on all foes & probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Antichton |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & adds probable slight 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% instantly & 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 10% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = 50944 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Flynn2 }}